Hot Darkness
by Chelcheetah
Summary: Bella is a badass. She rides a chopper and is very tough. Edward is a hot bad boy. WHat happens when these two meet? By the way Edward is still a vampire Also sorry it's M. its not going to be that bad, but just to be sure
1. Chapter 1

My new school was very different then my old one. Since I moved to Forks from Phoenix it was a pretty drastic climate change. Hot and sunny to cold and cloudy, not that I'm complaining. It was my first day at Forks High and I wanted to make a good impression. My friends at home call me a bad ass. I'm that kind of girl who can do whatever she wants whenever she feels like it. The funny part is I'm very nice and caring…when I want to be. I pulled on my black ripped jeans, red T-shirt that says I 3 Punk, and my spike bracelet. I put on my black eye shadow and red lip stain. With my pale skin and dark hair, I almost look like vampire. I went downstairs to get a pop tart and a glass of orange juice. Charlie came down and wished me a good morning before he left for work. I went outside and got on my chopper and rode to school. I really hated cars, because I felt so trapped, with a motorcycle I'm free as a bird. When I reached the school I was shocked to see it was many different buildings. I parked in my space and went to the front office. A red head gave me a slip of paper to be signed by all my teachers and a map. When I got back outside people were standing around my Chopper. They were touching it and staring.

"Yo! Away from the bike!" I called out. They looked up and backed away immediately. I looked around and everyone was parked on the other side so I got on and drove to another spot. When I passed guys stared at my bike. I smiled and waved. When I parked it I took out my map and went over it a couple of times. I put it back in my bag and started to walk to class. I looked around and saw most of the students had rusty old beat up cars. All except for a shiny black mustang. I walked passed it and smiled. Someone had at least a good sense of cars. I realized that someone was leaning on the car. He looked at me with gold eyes. His hair was bronze and his skin was pale. He was wearing a simple black T-shirt with jeans and sneakers. He looked almost as badass as me.

"Nice car." I said. He smirked.

"Nice motorcycle." I smiled and walked away. I didn't bother to ask him his name, because I really didn't care. When I walked to first period, I had to get my slip signed. Since I was new I was stuck sitting next to a Pixie looking girl. She was tiny, with black hair that pointed In every direction. She had the same golden eyes as the mysterious boy in the parking lot. I walked over and sat down.

"HI! My name is Alice!" She stuck out her hand.

"Bella." I gripped her hand and it was as cold and as hard as ice. We had to pay attention to the rest of the period, but when it was over she tried making conversation.

"So Bella, what's your next class?" I looked at the schedule in my head. Luckily I have a photographic memory so it helps a lot.

"Trig." She frowned.

"Oh ok, well got to go, bye!" She danced away into the crowd of people. I followed the map in my head and got around very easily. Before I knew it, I was lunch. I met a couple of people and they asked me to sit with them at their lunch table. The people I met were named Jessica, Mike, Eric, and Angela. Mike was a big time flirt. I went in the lunch line and grabbed an apple and a water. I don't eat a lot so I always pocketed the extra money I had left over for the week. I sat down next to Jessica and she started blabbing a lot about the newest couples, and who fucked. Geez, she could talk. I started biting into my apple and I was suddenly really bored. My old school had so much more stuff going on. We once had a flash mob. It was so funny, except that since we jumped on tables we got into trouble.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you." Jessica whispered. I looked up and saw him smirking and looking directly at me. He was the guy leaning up against his car. Edward, old name, but it fit him.

"Good, let him stare. So telling me about those Cullens." I demanded to my table.

"Well the one staring at you is Edward, his brother and sister are the pixie one, her name is Alice, and the big bulky one is Emmett. The other two and the hale twins. The boy is Jasper and the girl is Rosalie. Emmett and Rosalie are together and so are Jasper and Alice, Edward is all alone." I smiled at the last part. Edward was drop dead bad boy hot. I'd tap that.

"Don't get any ideas. Edward is a bad boy, he doesn't date any of the girls here, so don't get your hopes up." I honestly didn't care, but before I could say anything the bell rang and we got up to go to class. I had Bio next so when I walked into class everyone had lab partners. Except for Edward Cullen. I was assigned the seat next to him. When I sat down he stiffened and looked the other way. Ass much? We didn't interact at all during that period, so when the bell rang he jumped out of his set and raced to the hall way. I had gym next which was awesome. Mike came up to me and ut an arm around my shoulders,

"What's up beautiful?" HE asked me. I smiled and punched him in the gut.

"Nothing, just some idiot trying to put the moves on me." He looked shocked.

"Wear? I'll beat the crap out of him!" I started to laugh.

"No! Not the face! That's the one part I can stand!" He smiled and left for the locker room. The gym teacher, Ms. Clapp, didn't make me dress for today, so I sat on the bleachers. They were just finishing up prison ball. I really wanted to join and show them how it's really done, but I stayed in my place. When school ended I met up with Mike and Jess. We walked to our cars and then went our separate ways. I had to go and drop off my slip to Guidance and while I was in there I was shocked to see Edward there.

"Listen, I need to get out of that class! There has to be another opening." The red head shook her head.

"I'm sorry but there are no other classes, your just going to have to stay in Biology." Are you fucking kidding me? This was about me? A girl walked in to hand off paper work and that breeze got my hair in my face. Edward stiffened and glared at me.

"Never mind." He growled and walked away. I handed her my slip and walked back to my Chopper. It rained a little while I was in school so my seat was wet. Luckily I always brought a towel in the back so I wiped down the front and the seat and started her up. I drove home and threw my stuff on the kitchen counter. I lied down and watch a football game, for a little bit. Then I started to make dinner. I made steak and sweet potatoes. Charlie came home and said dinner was delicious. I kissed him goodnight and went upstairs to do homework and go to sleep. When I slept I dreamed.

I dreamt of Edward. He was next to his car and smirking. I walked up to him and flung myself into his arms. We kissed with so much heat that it should be illegal. He was running his hands down my waist and putting my legs around his waist. He kissed my neck when I needed to breathe, but his kisses sent fire down my body. I felt my body react and I needed him. I pulled his lips back to mine and then I was brought out of that dream by a ringing. My Cell phone buzzed and beeped saying it was time to get dressed.


	2. Chapter 2

I had to get ready for school so I went and took a shower. I decided to curl my hair today and wear my boot cut jeans and wear my biker boots. I ran down the stairs and grabbed a pop tart and ran out the door. It rained again do I wiped it down and rode on my chopper. When I got to school I didn't see the Cullens. After that dream I has an itching to see Edward. I found Mike, Jess, and Ang and we walked into school. School went by fast and when lunch came all the Cullens were there except for Edward.

"You know, you shouldn't stare." Mile whispered in my ear. I looked at him and smiled. He was cute, but to much of a wimp. When the bell rang we left for Bio. Mike was standing next to me and he put his hand on my ass. I looked at him then I ball tapped him. He gasped and fell to the ground.

"Keep your hands off of me." He nodded and I walked into class. The table was empty, so I just sat down and got to work. Of course we did a lab today so I had to do all the work. My mood picked up because I could do gym today. I went to the lockers and changed into shorts and a T-shirt. We started volleyball which was awesome, because I'm beast at it. I served first and It went right in a hole. I got about 4 points just on my serve. Then we rotated and I spiked the ball 3 times, once was right into Mike's face. When gym was over I got pats on the back and high fives. I changed and got my chopper. I rode away and smiled at myself. It was fun to hit Mike in the face. When I got home I made dinner, did my homework and went to bed. The next few days were the same. Woke up, got dressed, school, Mike flirting, me punching him...and no Edward. Next Monday was different, I felt happier. When I rode to school I saw Edward's car. I parked my bike and walked past him. He was smirking again. I skipped lunch today. I wasn't really hungry. When I went to Bio Edward was sitting in his spot feet on top of the desk. I walked over and sat down. He took his feet off the desk and looked at me. I glared at him and waited for the teacher to come.

"Hello." I jumped a little when he spoke. The only time he spoke to me was the brief encounter with the car. I looked over at him.

"Hi." He frowned. My body responded to his voice. Images from the dream passed through my mind. I bit down on my lip and clenched my fist. I wanted so badly to touch his face.

"I'm sorry about last week, I was going through something with my family." He spoke again. His words got me out of the trance.

"That is the biggest load of shit in the world. Fuck off and don't talk to me." I unclenched my fists and I felt better. He was silent with shock and turned around to face the teacher who just walked in. Luckily we didn't have to work together so when the bell rang I got up quickly. Edward grabbed my arm and the touch sent electricity down my body. His touch felt so good. He looked in my eyes.

"Listen I really am sorry." I pulled my arm out of his grasp and walked away. I took my anger out in gym and then I was fine. When I got to my chopper I wiped down the seat and put my books in the back. Suddenly I heard screeching tires on pavement. I spun around and saw Tyler's van coming right for me. I couldn't move, but when the van came closer I dropped to the ground and the van slid right over me the van stopped right in front of my chopper which was really weird. I then saw Edward looking under the van.

"Bella, are you alright?" I gasped. How did he stop the van?

"I'm fine, just get this van off of me!" He chuckled. Suddenly I heard sirens and people shouting.

"Where is she?" people asked.

"Under the van?"

"Get Tyler out!" They tried to move the van but couldn't.

"Oh for shit's sake!" I started to army crawl out from under the van. People's feet were I the way.

"Hey move your goddamm feet!" They screeched and backed up. I got out and brushed myself off.

"Are you okay?" they asked.

"Yeah I'm perfect, just that a fucking van just ran over me!" Guys came over rolling a stretcher. I held up my hand.

"No need." I rolled around my neck and nothing snapped. Their eyes widened.

"Bella, I think you should go to the hospital. You hit your head pretty hard." Edward said. I glared at him.

"I did not hit my head, but I'll go to make everyone less worried." I sat up front and Edward sat in the back in the ambulance. When we reached the hospital nurses took my blood pressure and my temperature. The only thing that hurt was my wrists, but not broken hurt. I sat on a bed and waited for the doctor to come in. Someone tapped on the door.

"Come in." I said. I was gripping my wrist because it was throbbing. Edward came in and I frowned.

"How are you?" I glared.

"Fine, you?" He smirked.

"Not a scratch, unlike you. You sprained your wrist." He pointed at my wrist.

"How did you know?" Before he could answer the doctor came in. He was tall, pale and had blonde hair. I read his name tag and it said Dr. Cullen. So they were related. Great.

"How are you feeling Isabella?" He asked.

"Bella." I corrected him. "And fine." He nodded.

"Bella." he stuck out his hand and I shook it. That movement caused me pain in my wrist. I winced, but then went back to normal.

"Let me have a look at that wrist." He said. I sighed and stuck out my hand. He poked and prodded and smiled.

"I'm surprised your not crying right now. You sprained every tendon in your wrist." I frowned.

"I'm good with pain." I said dryly. I looked at Edward. His eyes widened a little. Dr. Cullen put a cast on my wrist and said I could leave.

"Thank you." I looked at Edward.

"Could I speak with you for a moment?" I grabbed his arm with my other hand and pulled him out of the room.

"What do you want?" he said coldly.

"How is the name of god did you stop the van?" I asked in rage.

"I don't know what your talking about. Your seeing things." I glared.

"Fuck you! There is nothing wrong with my head, only my wrist! Now tell me!" He clenched his fists.

"I can't tell you." he looked down.

"I won't tell anyone, but I do deserve answers." I walked away and my dad came running.

"Bella! Are you alright? What happened to your wrist?" I sighed.

I'm fine dad. I sprained my wrist." He led me out of the hospital and we went home.

"What about my chopper?" I asked.

"Well you can't drive it for awhile so I'll have someone pick it up." I sighed. I guess I'm walking. I went upstairs and took a nap. Charlie ordered in pizza for dinner so I took 3 slices and sat down to watch a game. I went upstairs and went to sleep. When I woke up I got ready for school and opened the door. It was drizzling so I grabbed an umbrella ad started to walk. I got to school just in time and went to class. People asked how I was and said how scared they were. When i got to Biology Edward was looking down and the table.

"Are you alright?" i asked. All he did was nod. I sighed and looked at the teacher. Today we were doing a lab so he looked up and went to go get a microscope. We were doing the phases of mitosis. When we set the lab up I grabbed the microscope first.

"Prophase." I stated. Edward tilted his head.

"Are you sure? Mind if I check?" I nodded. That was pretty much our whole lab. Our group finished first and Mr. Banner came up to us.

"So Cullen did you let Bella join in? It did you do all the work?" Edward smiled.

"Actually she answered most of the questions." I looked up at Mr. Banner.

"Did you do this lab before." I nodded and he walked away.

"So tell me about yourself." Edward said. I looked at him square in the face.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"Why did you move here from Phenoix?" he asked quietly. I sighed.

"It's complicated." I stated.

"I'm sure I can keep up." He said with a smirk. So I told him my story.

"So you moved here because you wanted to make your mother happy?" I nodded. "Well now your unhappy." I shrugged.

"Does it really matter?"

"That doesn't seem fare." he pointed out.

"I don't really care about things being fare. I like when others especially my family are happy and get what they deserve." I looked down and started to doodle on my notebook. When I looked up again Edward was staring at me wide eyed. I looked into his deep golden eyes and before I could do anything the bell rang, I got up and left. I couldn't do gym which made me depressed. Stupid wrist. When school was over it was pouring.

"Jesus! Really?" I huffed and walked into the rain. I started to walk out of school grounds when a black car pulled up next to me. The window rolled down to show Edward looking at me.

"Get in." He motioned with his head to the passenger seat. I sighed and got in the car.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem." He drove me to my house and I was about to get out of the car but something stopped me.

"Thanks again, you know your not that bad." I smiled. He laughed.

"That's good and your welcome." I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye." I got out of the car before he could say anything. When I got in I flew myself on the couch and watched T.V. I was bored so I did my homework and made Charlie dinner. Suddenly my phone buzzed. It was an unknown number.

"Hello?" I asked.

"I want to see you." said the person on the other end.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"Listen closely." I gasped Edward. I smiled

"When?" I asked.

"When what?" I snickered.

"When do you want to see me?"

"Now. Come outside." He sounded hoarse.

"Okay." I hung up and walked outside. When I got outside the night sky was beautiful. I took a couple more steps and then I felt a cold hand around my hip.

"Hello Edward." I smiled.

"Hi." he whispered in my ear. "You know, I'm haunted by that kiss on my cheek. I want to feel it on my lips." I smiled. Edward started to kiss my neck and I gasped. My body started to get turned on. I raised my hands up and moved them through his hair. His lips moved farther up my neck. I turned around and kissed him. This kiss was so powerful and hot that my hands started to roam his entire body.

"You feel so good." He whispered. I smiled at that.

"I want to do things with you. But your going to have to wait." I pecked at his lips and moved to go inside. He pulled me back for one last kiss and let me go. His eyes were full of so much passion I had to turn away. I went up to my room and logged onto my computer. I had to know what he was. I looked on various websites and found nothing but vampires...wait. I gasped. Super strength, super speed, cold skinned, drank blood, and immortal...so far all I know is 3 out of 5. That's too close. I wine to sleep and had a crazy dream. It was the same one with Edward and I only this is different. His eyes were black instead of gold. He started to kiss me and suddenly he bit my neck. I dropped dead even though I could still see. He bent over me and kissed my lips.

"I'm sorry. You were too tempting." and he walked away. I woke up with a gasp. My alarm went off 5 seconds after so I got up for school. When I walked out of the house a black car was in the drive way.

"Why don't I give you a ride." he said. I nodded.

"Alright." I smiled and went into the passenger side. When we took off, Edward was a maniac. He drove about 80 in a 35 zone. When I got out of the car he pulled me in for a kiss. I was hesitant at first, but then I got into it. I felt people staring at the back of my head and it was kind of annoying. I broke off the kiss and looked into his eyes.

"I know what you are." I blurted out. I put my hands over my mouth trying to cover what I said.

"And what is that." He asked sternly. I looked down at the ground.

"Vampire." I whispered so quietly not even an elephant could hear. Edward stiffened.

"I didn't think you would get it." He whispered, now I stiffened.

"So it is true." he nodded and I started to back away.

"Wait! Please let me explain!" he looked around and sighed.

"Come with me to a place more private." He motioned for his car. I had every right to run away, but something in my heart was telling me to go with him. I nodded and walked possibly to my doom.


	3. Chapter 3

When I was in the car I couldn't stop shaking.

"Shh. I promise I won't hurt you." He rubbed my thigh. We drove to a hiking trail. So god, he's going to rape me then drink my blood and bury me in the forest! He parked and got out. I didn't want to follow, but I had a right mind to do so. We started going into the woods but not on a regular trail. We walked for about 2 hours barley talking. I stopped when I saw sunlight. Real sunlight. I started to pick up my pace and I was soon engulfed in rays of sun. I was in a beautiful meadow, with wild flowers everywhere. I looked to where Edward was standing and he looked nervous.

"Don't you burn in the sun?" I asked.

"Myth. But I am going to show you what we do in the sun." Now I started to get nervous. He unbuttoned his shirt and walked out into the sun. What I saw shocked me. I couldn't get over it. He sparkled like diamonds in the sun. Catching every ray then turning it into a gorgeous rainbow. I walked over to him and touched his face. Smooth, not rough like I imagined. I know I've felt his face before, but seeing it like this, I had to wondered if it changed. I walked away and lied in the grass.

"What are you thinking?" he asked me.

"What?"

"Oh that's right you don't know. I can read minds." my eyes widened and I started to shake again. A vampire who had mind reading powers.

"So if you can read minds, why ask?" I smirked and laid down next to me.

"For some weird reason I can't read yours."

"Oh." I looked at him and he looked really frustrated. "Is there something wrong with me?"I asked. He started laughing.

"I'm an immortal being who can read minds and your asking if there is something wrong with you?" I started to chuckle.

"Yeah well." I rolled on my side and propped up on my elbow. "So." I said.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Explain" he sighed.

"My family is different than the others of our kind. Instead of people we hunt animals. That's why our eyes are gold. We feel that humans are important so instead of killing them we recreate our lost souls by not killing them." I sighed in relief.

"so your a good vampire." he smirked and nodded. "In that case." I leaned over and kissed him. He pulled me on top of him and I stared and his face.

"You are so beautiful." he whispered. I smirked.

"So are you." I started to chuckle an he rolled his eyes.

"Don't I frighten you?" I shook my head.

"No." he frowned at this. Suddenly he was gone. I looked up and he was in the trees again.

"I guess you don't understand how dangerous I am." He circled the entire meadow in 2 seconds.

"You can't outrun me." he kicked a huge tree down.

"You can't fight me off." He stepped into the light.

"I am the world's greatest predator. Everything about me invites you in. My voice, my face, even my smell." I sat there in shock. For some reason I had never felt more attracted to him then moment. Edward was suddenly in my face.

"I'm sorry I scared you." He whispered. "I promise I won't hurt you." I couldn't help myself. I put my finger in his hair and pressed my lips to his. He responded he way I wanted him to and kissed harder. I didn't care he was a monster. Something in my being told me I had to be with him. He laid me on the grass and started feeling me up. His cold touch was like magic touching grazing my skin. He kissed my neck allowing me to breath and still my hands never left his body.

"Edward." I whispered. He slipped his hand under my shirt and started to caress my breast. I started to feel what he was going for so I stopped him.

"Not yet Edward, not yet." His eyes were dark with lust and passion. He rolled over onto the grass.

"Im sorry, I just couldn't help myself." I smiled at that. I sat up and pulled Edward into a sitting position and kissed him. I looked at m watch and school should be ending now.

"Can I meet your family?" I asked him. He smiled and pulled me onto his back.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"We're going to have a run." Suddenly we were racing through the forest. I was frozen with shock and soon we got to I'm guessing was his house. It was a huge three story mansion. It had windows for walls which made it even more beautiful.

"Wow" I whispered. He looked up to me.

"You like it?" I nodded. Edward helped me off his back. We walked into his house to be greeted with his family. Dr. Cullen was standing there with his arm wrapped around I'm guessing Mrs. Cullen.

"Carlisle, Esme, this is Bella Swan." Edward said proudly. Esme smiled and gave me a hug.

"It's so nice to meet you Bella." Carlisle nodded.

"Nice to see you again." I nodded. Then I looked at the rest of the family.

"Bella, this is Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett." Everyone smiled at me except Rosalie.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." Carlisle was looking at Edward with curious eyes.

"A couple of weeks ago." Edward answered an unasked question. "No we haven't, she wants to wait." Carlisle nodded. "I know, but I think it would freak her out." I looked at Edward.

"What? What are you talking about?" Edward looked at Carlisle.

"Could everyone leave to hunt." Suddenly everyone was gone.

"Bella, you are Edward's mate. Vampires mate for life, so you are his as he is yours." My eyes widened. Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder. "He needs you now, or the bond will fade. You need to give yourself to him now." I gasped. I looked at Edward and his eyes were full of lust.

"I can't," I whispered. Carlisle moved closer.

"You must." He whispered. My underwear was getting soaked.

"Edward." I whispered. Edward picked me up and brought his lips to mine. He rushed up the stairs and closed the door to his room. He crushed his lips to mine and it was incredible. He laid me on his bed and started to have his hands roam my body. Earlier I wasn't going to give myself to him, but now I don't know. Edward slipped my shirt off and I did the same with his. When we were completely naked I gasped at how beautiful he was.

"Your so beautiful." Edward whispered. He kissed me again and then traced his lips down my body. He made his way down to my breasts and start to lips them. He tasted my entire body and it felt so good. I was breathing heavy and I started to need him.

"Edward I need you." I whispered in his ear. He looked at me and then positioned himself at my entrance. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he slowly pushed inside of me. When he reached my barrier he started to push past it and it hurt so badly. Tears rolled down my face. Edward took his cold thumb and wiped it away.

"Are you okay love?" I nodded. He kissed my lips and started to push in and out. Pain was replaced with pleasure. I started to moan along with Edward and I couldn't help myself from touching him everywhere.

"Bella." HE whispered my name. He started going faster and harder. We screamed out each others names when we climaxed. Edward collapsed to the side of me, but he kept us connected. He kkissed my forehead and my eyes started to get droopy.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." I fell asleep

When I woke Edward's eyes tightened around me.

"Hello." Edward whispered. I rolled over and started at his face.

"I can't believe you are real." I said.

"I know monsters are scary." I shook my head.

"No an amazing, beautiful man that I get all to myself." I rolled on top of him and started to kiss him.

"We need to go downstairs. Carlisle needs to explain stuff to you." He said through my lips. I got off and went to take a shower. I got changed and grabbed his hand. We walked downstairs and Esme was cooking me food.

"By the way what time is it?" I asked him.

"8 a.m." Edward said.

"Oh." Esme made me chocolate chip pancakes.

"Thanks Esme." She smiled and walked over to Carlisle. Alice ran down and popped right in my face.

"Bella! Look at your outfit, we need to fix that now." She pulled me away from my pancakes.

"Alice! Come on what's wrong with my outfit?" She shook her head.

"It's horrid! You look like a boy! Ugh." She pulled me into her room and stripped me down. Then she gave me a blue blouse, pair of designer jeans, and black high heel boots.

"I feel like a Barbie doll." She then pulled me into her bathroom and it looked like a tornado of makeup hit it. After a couple minutes Edward came in and smiled.

"You look so beautiful." I smiled back at him. "Alice Carlisle needs to speak with Bella." I stood up and walked downstairs with Edward hand in hand. We sat on the white couch and looked at Carlisle.

"Could everyone leave for a while?" Carlisle asked. We waited about a minute before he spoke again.

"Bella? We have something to ask you." I nodded. "You are Edward's mate but our coven does something a little different with our mates. We share our mates so that we bond more and learn new techniques. We aren't forcing you to do anything and it won't prevent you from becoming part of my family. It's your choice. It's just how things are done. I looked at Edward who tightened his grip on me.

"Well if it's how things are done I guess I'll go along with it." Carlisle nodded.

"Okay, now let me explain how things will work. You will be taken away for the weekend by either Emmett or Jasper. They will do whatever they want to do with you. This will show how submissive you are. All of the men are dominate and expect to be respected. Edward will be able to claim the females in this coven as well and since I'm the leader of the coven I will claim you last." I nodded. "And during the week any of the males can come up to you and make you preform and acts they might wnt you to do, also they can kiss you whenever they want. No one will intervene or watch." I nodded again. Edward cleared his throat.

"Bella, I need to claim you in front of Carlisle you show him you are mine."

"Okay." Edward kissed me and started to remove my clothing. I did the same to him and soon we were naked in front of Carlisle. Edward started to kiss me and started tasting my entire body. He licked my nipples and they hardened. He started rubbing my nipple with his thumb and licking the other. I moaned and looked at Carlisle. His expression was blank, but his eyes were fierce. Edward suddenly entered me and I gasped in pleasure. He was going in and out so hard I was crying out his name in such pleasure. Soon we reached our climax and he collapsed to the side of me. We kissed so passionately I felt my body heat up again. Carlisle stood up and nodded to Edward.

"She is yours." Then left the room. I looked at Edard and kissed him again. He picked me up and we went to his room where I fell asleep quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up Edward was missing. I took a shower and walked downstairs. He was sitting on a chair with the rest of his family. I went to sit on his lap and he kissed my cheek. I smiled and kissed his lips. I was looking around and it seemed like a very normal day. It was Tuesday so it was time to go to school. I grabbed Edward's hand and he led me to the car. I got around the passenger side and suddenly Emmett's lips met mine. At first I didn't know what was going on, but then I remembered and I went with it. He was a fierce kisser. Now I understand why Rosalie found him appealing, he knew how to kiss. We broke away and I smiled. Edward looked over to me with a blank expression. We drove to school and when we got there I grabbed Edward's hand and we all walked to our classes. School was over quickly and I remembered I never got my bike from the parking lot.

"Hey guys I'm going to get my bike I'll meet you back at the house." They all nodded and Edward looked at me with a pained expression.

"I'm gunna go with her." They nodded again. When we found my bike I sat up front and Edward slid behind me.

"Edward? Are you okay with the sharing thing?" He sighed.

"I'm not really sure. I mean I've never claimed the women In the coven because I've never mated before. I really didn't like Emmett kissing you." I looked into his eyes.

"Okay I'll tell Carlisle that I don't want to be shared." He kissed me.

"I'm sorry, I can't share you," I smiled.

"It's okay." We drove the Cullen's house and I saw Carlisle.

"Carlisle, can we speak with you?" He nodded and led us to his office.

"What's this about?" He asked.

"Edward and I talked about the sharing the mate thing and we decided that we don't want to do it. I'm sorry, but we don't like the idea." Carlisle nodded.

"It's alright, it was your decision and you are still apart of this family." I nodded and stood up.

"Thank you for understanding." We walked out of the office. We went to Edward's room and we cuddled on the couch.

"Bella, come with me." He grabbed my hand and we went flying out of his window in his room. He took me to the meadow and we cuddled in the sunlight.

"Edward, I love you so much." HE kissed both my cheeks.

"I love you too." Suddenly Edward's phone rang.

"Alice, what is it?" he asked. Edward stiffened and froze.

"Edward? What's wrong?" He dropped the phone and picked and ran to his house. We were surrounded with his family and they pushed me behind them.

"What's going on?" I asked. Edward looked behind me.

"There is a werewolf in the area…he wants you." _What?_

"A werewolf?" Suddenly a freaky looking wolf walked out of the woods.

"What are you doing here _werewolf_?" Edward asked. The werewolf stood up on its hind legs.

"I want Isabella Swan." My eyes widened. I gasped.

"Well you can't have her." Edward said. I looked at him nd his body looked like he was ready to attack.

"Wait." I said. I stepped forward, but Edward grabbed my arm.

"Stop I don't want you any closer to this thing." I looked at Edward in the eye.

"Trust me." I looked at the scary looking werewolf.

"Why do you want me?" I asked. He got back down on all fours and sighed.

"We have been looking for you since the day you were born." He started backing up. "You are our savior." Then he disappeared into the forest. I sighed. _Great another supernatural being wants me._ I looked at the Cullens.

"By the way did anyone call Charlie to tell him where I was?" Their eyes widened. "Oh shit. I have to go."

"No! Bella, you can't go home. That werewolf is still out there!" Edward started to panic.

"Fine then come with me." I got on my bike while Edward followed me silently in the woods. When I got home Charlie came rushing out.

"Where have you been? I thought you were missing!" He was frantic.

"Dad calm down! I was having a sleepover at the Cullen's house with Alice. She just dragged me over there so I couldn't call. I thought they already called you, but I guess they forgot. I'm sorry I frightened you." He nodded.

"Just get inside." We walked into the house and I made him dinner. I made fried chicken and when we sat doen he sighed.

"So Forks is getting a new student tomorrow." He stated.

"Oh really? Finally I won't be the new kid anymore." I laughed. "What's the kids name?" I asked.

"Shade Abend. He's a good kid, clean slate, problems with the family though." He sighed.

"What's wrong with his family?" I asked.

"His mother was…um…a…serial killer. That messed up his entire family. Sad part is, he found her when she was torturing one of her victims. He found her poking out a young girl's eyes and putting them in a bowl of blood." He shivered. "You can look her up online her name was Lola Messure or Eyenstein as the people gave her a nickname." I stood up and cleaned the dishes. When I went to my room Edward was lying on the bed waiting for me.

"Hey." I said. I sat next to him and closed my eyes.

"What's wrong?" He stroked my cheek with his hand.

"Nothing, just thinking how sick and twisted some people can be." I felt really bad for Shade. I hope he can make friends in this school.

"Why don't you go to sleep love." I laid down and Edward's arms wrapped around me.

"Love you." I whispered.

"Love you too." When I woke up in the morning I was very drowsy and jumpy. I had the worst dream of me being a victim of Lola. I went to take a shower and got dressed. When I got into my room I felt cold hands on my body. I jumped and let out a small scream. Then I realized it was Edward.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He whispered.

"It's okay, I'm just very jumpy this morning." He looked confused.

"Why?" I sighed.

"Bad dream, nothing to worry about." I went downstairs to get some breakfast.

"I'll be back I'm going to get the car." I nodded and sat down in a chair and ate my pop tart. Soon there was a knock at the door and I expected it to be Edward, but I was wrong. It was a guy around my age with black hair and…rainbow eyes.**(Look them up they are so pretty!)**. He looked lost.

"May I help you?" I asked him.

"Hi, my name is Shade Abend. I'm new here and I was wondering if you could point me in the right direction of the school." Wow this is Shade? He is gorgeous. I stuck out my hand.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Bella Swan." His eyes widened and he grabbed my hand.

"You're the Chief's daughter right?" I nodded. He smiled. Just then Edward pulled up in his black mustang.

"Here come with me." I noticed that Shade's car was a silver Pagani Zonda C12 F**(real car looks awesome!)** I turned towards him.

"Wow awesome car!" I said. His smiled widened.

"Thanks, would you like a ride in it?" I smiled back.

"Maybe some other time, come on." We walked down to the driver side of Edward's car.

"Hey Edward this is Shade Abend. He's going to school with us. Edward stuck out his hand and shook Shade's.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Edward Cullen." When their hands touched they both stiffened, but kept the smiled plastered on their faces.

"Nice to meet you Edward." I looked between them and they released each other's hands.

"Could we show Shade the way to school? He doesn't know how to get there." I looked at Edward.

"Sure no problem, just follow me." Shade started walking towards his car and I got around to the passenger side in Edward's car. When we started to drive Edward looked at me.

"I don't want you alone with him." He stated angrily. I was confused.

"Why?" He sighed.

"I don't like him. I have a feeling he is bad." I scowled at Edward.

"Ya know maybe he's messed up from his mom being a fucking serial killer! And besides you cannot tell me who I'm allowed to talk to anyway." I crossed my arms and looked out the window.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I don't want to put you in danger. Just promise me you will be careful." I looked into his eyes.

"I promise." When we reached the school Shade parked next to us.

"Thanks for showing me the way." He said.

"Yeah no problem." We walked to our classes and I found I have the same first period as Shade. Which was English. I sat down in my usual chair and Shade got his slip signed just like I had to do on the first day. He sat next to me and smiled.

"So how long have you lived in Forks?" He asked me.

"Well I was born here and then my parents got a divorce so my mom took me to Phoenix. Then she got remarried and I noticed how unhappy she was because she couldn't travel with him…he plays baseball. So I decided to move back with my dad this year." He nodded. "Where did you live before here?" He sighed.

"Just some hole in the wall in New Jersey." He stated.

"Where? I asked.

"Belvidere." He said.

"Never heard of it." we laughed.

"Ms. Swan would you care to share with the class what is so funny?" the teacher asked.

"Oh no sir, it's really not that funny." I snickered.

"Detention, Ms. Swan." I sighed. The rest of the class was boring and soon the bell rung.

"Hey sorry I got you in trouble." He said. I smiled and shook it off.

"No big deal. I honestly don't care." Suddenly a cold arm wrapped around my waist.

"What don't you care about?" Edward asked. I smiled.

"Getting a detention." His eyes widened and then he glared at Shade.

"Hey it's not his fault. I'm the one who laughs to hard and back sassed the teacher." Then he looked at me. "We have to get to class." I pealed myself out of Edward's arms and started walking towards my next class. Spanish. Suddenly I felt really weird, like something was missing. I couldn't let go of this feeling. In Spanish I started to get itchy. Soon my arms were red and so were my thighs. I did not know what ws going on. After a couple more classes lunch arrived and Edward pulled me to him.

"What's wrong?" He looked at my arms that were all red.

"I don't know, I guess there was something in the ir that was making me itchy. I grabbed a tray of food and then sat down with Edward's family. Shade walked in and I saw him looking sad. He grabbed a tray of food and sat by himself. I got up and was about to walk away when Edward grabbed me.

"Don't go." He looked at me.

"Edward, I'm trying to be nice." He let go and I walked over to Shade.

"Hey how's school going so far?" I asked him.

"It's going okay." Suddenly the itching stopped and the redness went away. I sat down and smiled.

"That's good, do you already have a teacher you hate?" He laughed.

"Yeah my bio teacher, I forget his name, but he seems very uptight." I laughed.

"Yeah luckily I have Edward as my lab partner so whenever we get caught talking and he asks Edward the question he gets it right. His face is to priceless." We laughed together. The bell rang and we got up.

"Well see you after school. Do you still want that ride?" He asked me.

"Yes! But sadly I have detention, remember?" He frowned..

"Oh that's right, sorry again. Another time then." I smiled.

"Defiantly." The rest of the day went by fast so now it was off to detention…lovely.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while I'm studying for finals and I'm in the middle of them right now. **

I've never been in detention before. I was so bored! We just sat there the entire time. Some kids fell asleep while others were texting. I did some of my homework and when I was bored at doing that i just laid my head back and stared at the ceiling. Finally the hour was over and the teacher dismissed us. We all ran for the door and soon we hit the parking lot. Edward was leaning up against his car waiting for me.

"Hey you didn't have to wait, I could have walked." I told him. "But thank you." I smiled but he kept frowning.

"Bella, I don't like how you keep ditching me for Shade! I'm starting to get the feeling that you have feelings for him." He stated.

"Are you ridiculous? He's new, I'm trying to be kind and be his friend. If your that worried that he's going to steal your women then come with me next time to get to know each other." I sighed. "You won't lose me to another guy…I promise." I kissed his lips and he started to pick me up and push me against the car. "Not hear Edward." I smirked. He put me down and we drove to my house. I sat down at the table to do homework. Luckily I got most of it during detention.

"So why did you wait for me during detention? The real reason." He sighed.

"I read Shade's mind and he was going to stay and give you a ride home if I wasn't staying." He admitted. I finished my homework at went to go start dinner. I got out stuff to make spaghetti. As soon as I was done Charlie pulled in and I slipped his dinner onto a plate.

"Smells good Bells." Edward smiled at Charlie who gave him a dirty look. Edward said he had to leave so Charlie and I ate mostly in silence for the beginning.

"So did you meet Shade?" he asked.

"Yeah he's really nice. He actually came to our house asking where the school was. Edward and I showed him…he has an amazing car." Charlie nodded.

"Are the other kids nice to him?" he asked.

"I don't think so, when I was in lunch I saw him sitting at a table alone all sad so I sat with him." Charlie patted my hand.

"That's my girl, always being nice, I bet Edward didn't like it though." He stated. I started to laugh.

"No he didn't, he's actually afraid that Shade is going to take me away from him." That made Charlie laugh.

"I bet." We finished our dinner and I went upstairs to get ready for bed. I took a shower and put my pajamas on. When I got into my room Edward was lying on my bed.

"You know you look really beautiful when your hair is wet." He smirked.

"You always look beautiful." I said. Edward pulled me into a deep and passionate kiss. We made out for a long time and when I heard Charlie start to snore that's when things heated up. We ended the night in loving bliss.

When I woke up I was super happy. Edward pulled my tighter and kissed my cheek.

"Good morning love." I turned around and smiled

"Good morning." I kissed his lips. He sighed. "What?" I asked him.

"I won't be going to school today." He said.

"Why?"

"The sun is coming out of the clouds, and I don't want to cause a car accident." I chuckled.

"I bet you don't. Well unlike some of us, I don't sparkle so I have to get ready for school." He snickered. I got dressed and kissed him goodbye. I walked downstairs and grabbed a Pop-tart. I looked at the clock and it was time for me to leave. I opened the door and was shocked at the sight. Shade was leaning against his car.

"Hey, I thought you could use a ride." He smiled. I sighed.

"How did you know my boyfriend wasn't coming to school today?" I asked.

"Lucky guess, now hop in." I shook my head.

"Listen, I don't want to e rude, but Edward is getting jealous. He doesn't want me hanging out with you so much. I'm sorry." He frowned and nodded.

"Well see if a guy is too stupid to see that something is just friendship, he's no good for the girl." Shade said.

"It's not that he's being stupid, just over protective. We are still friends I's just that I can't ride with you." He shrugged.

"Okay, see you at school." He hopped into his car and drove off. I got onto my bike and rode onto the street. I got to school and parked by Shade. I got off and walked towards him.

"Listen I am sorry." He shrugged again.

"It's no big deal Iz." My eyes widened at the nickname.

"Did you just call me Iz?" I asked him. He smiled.

"Yeah, my own nickname for my first friend in Forks." I smiled. It had a nice ring to it. We walked into school and went to first period.

"So why isn't Edward in school today?" He asked.

"Oh, his family goes out hiking and camping whenever the weather is nice. It's a way of bonding since the family isn't related by blood." I smiled as I went along with the usually lie. " I tried that on my dad, not even close." Shade laughed. Soon the bell rang and we settled into a boring lesson. School was slow today. Probably because Edward wasn't there. The itching from yesterday returned and it drove me crazy. I walked into lunch and sat down at the Cullen table. Angela Webber came up to me.

"Hi Bella!" she said. I smiled kindly at her.

"Hi, would you care to sit?" She nodded.

"So the Cullen's aren't here today?" I shook my head.

"Nope they all went camping." She smiled.

"Oh, okay. Hey what's wrong with your arm?" She asked.

"Oh that's nothing I'm just really itchy today.], I think there is something in the air." I lied.

"Oh, look here comes Shade…I think that's his name." I nodded.

"Yup, hey Shade." I smiled.

"Hey Iz." He sat down next to Angela.

"So how do you like Forks so far?" Angela asked Shade.

"It's okay, not much sun you got here." He laughed.

"Nope." She said while popping the 'p'. "But you get used to it." I smiled.

"You definitely do." I laughed.

"Hey Bella, me and a bunch of friends are going down to First Beach down in La Push on Saturday, you in? you can come too Shade." She smiled.

"Yeah I would love to come." I told her.

"Me too." Shade said. Her smile widened.

"Great!" I looked at the clock.

"Well I got to get to class. See ya later." I walked away and went to Bio. After bio ended came gym, then school was over. I got onto my chopper and rode home. Edward was waiting for me on the couch.

"Hello." I smiled. He stood up and kissed me on the lips.

"How are you?" He asked me.

"Just dandy. You?" he chuckled.

"Better than usual." He admitted.

"And why is that." He kissed me again.

"Because I get to see you." I threw my arms around his neck and he picked me up and next thing I knew I was in my room on my bed. We made out for the longest time until Charlie came home. I went downstairs to make him dinner and when I told my dad that I was going to bed he gave me a look.

"You're going to bed early." I nodded.

"I'm so tired." I went upstairs and Edward attacked my lips. We ended the night in complete bliss.

**Sorry this is so short review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys Sorry I haven't been around in a long time…don't hate me! I'm in the middle of writing another story and I wanted to get a lot done before I start getting the chapters sorted. So here we go!**

When I woke up I was in Edward's arms. He was breathing down my neck which sent chills down my body. I turned to face him and he smiled.

"Good morning beautiful." I smiled.

"Good morning." I looked into his eyes and got up.

"Where are you going?" he asked. I gave him a scolding look.

"You haven't hunted in a long time, you eyes are really black." He shifted and gulped "You swallowing venom now, and by the look on your face a lot of it." He sighed and nodded. "Go hunting you big idiot." He chuckled and got up.

"Alright." He kissed me good bye and then he was gone. I walked downstairs and got breakfast. Suddenly I felt like someone was watching me.

"Edward?...Alice?" I looked around then felt a sudden pain on my head and blackness took over.

0-o-0-o-0-o-0

I woke up on a cold steel floor. I tried sitting up and realized that I was hand cuffed. I tried looking around but their was blackness all around.

"Hello?" Suddenly a door sung open and a man stood in the door way. "Who are you?" I asked.

"Otsana, do you do not remember me?" I was confused, what did he just call me.

"Who the fuck is Otsana? My name is Bella." He shook his head.

"Your true name is Otsana. It means she-wolf." He stepped closer. I recognized the face.

"Shade? W-what's going on?" he snickered.

"You are the one who will save the werewolf race. You were born from a werewolf family, but when you were two you got separated from your family during an invasion of the vampire leaders. You were found by the Swan's and were theirs ever since." I started shaking my head.

"That's impossible."

"but it is. You have to be changed to save our race." He started walking towards me and I started to squirm.

"What are you doing? Please stop please!" He bent his head down into my neck and kissed it.

"Don't worry, the bite is a gift."

"NO!" he sank his teeth into my neck and then released his hold. I fell to the floor and stared into his eyes.

"You'll thank me one day." He left and I started to cry. My neck started to itch and burn. Then suddenly nausea hit me and I threw up all over the floor. Suddenly I heard banging and screaming from Shade. My vision started getting blurry and the door swung open. Who I saw relaxed me.

"Edward." I whispered and then the darkness overcame me again.

0-o-0-o-0-o-0

This time I woke up in a soft bed in a warm room. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in Edward's room. I felt something on my neck and I realized it was a gauze. That means they saw the bite. I sat up and suddenly Edward was in front of me.

"Oh thank god Bella you're alright! I was so worried that you were going to die." He kissed all over my face and I just stared at him. "what's wrong Bella?" his face was full of worry and I started to cry. "Bella? Bella!" he started shaking my shoulders.

"Edward! How can you be like this? I was bitten by a werewolf! I going to be a monster." His eyes widened and I started to cry even more.

"Bella, it's alright. It's okay. Your fine, everything it going to be okay." He held me closer.

"NO it's not Edward! We are now natural enemies. Vampires are probably going to kill me now! It's all over." I stared crying into his shirt and let him tr and comfort me.

"Bella, I don't care if we're now natural enemies, I still love you with all my heart, and somehow we will get through this. I will not let anyone touch you." I looked into his eyes.

"Really?" he nodded.

"Yes really." He kissed my lips and pulled me tighter to him. Almost as quick and someone lighting a match my neck started becoming on fire. I broke away and grabbed my neck.

"Bella? What's wrong?" I started moaning in pain.

"Help." I whispered.

"Carlisle!" Edward yelled. Suddenly I saw Carlisle in front of my face.

"Bella? What's wrong?" My vision started to blur again.

"Neck…on fire…make…stop." I gasped and Carlisle looked at the bite. Then Carlisle gasped.

"It's glowing." He said. All of a sudden it stopped. I sighed with relief.

"It's gone now." I sat up and touch Edward. He looked into my eyes with fear.

"What?" he shivered.

"You're eyes." He whispered. I sat up and ran to the bathroom. I looked into the mirror and saw my eyes. They were changing. They are now more narrow and…rainbow. I collapsed on the foor.

"Bella!" Edward came to me and picked me up.

"I'm becoming so different. I don't even know who I am anymore." He sat me on his black couch and started at me. I didn't cry, I just looked at the floor.

"You will always be my Bella." He whispered.

"You say that now. Just wait until I start killing people in town." He shook his head.

"Bella, if you can love me for what I've done. I can love you for what you think you're going to do." He kissed my temple. I stood up.

"I'm going to go home." His eyes widened.

"Please don't leave Bella." I shook my head.

"I have to." I started to walk out of the house and no one stopped me. As soon as I was out of the house I started to shake. I had a sudden urge to run into the forest. I started to sprint and realized I was running at incredible speed. I started laughing. The speed was exhilarating. I loved it. I ran all around and then suddenly reached my house. I climbed up the wall and went into my bedroom. I climed into bed and started to cry again. I didn't want to be a monster…I knew what I had to do.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys I'm so sorry, but I'm going to be stopping this story. I just don't like anymore. I'll keep it up if you want to read it up to this point, but I'm not going to be updating it anymore. Maybe if I find a reason to I will, but not for a long time. I'm going to be working on my other stories for now. Once I'm done with my current story I will be writing on that doesn't have to deal with Twilight, but one that does have to deal with vampire like the Cullens. So watch for my new story. Here is the summary for that story…**

_Luna is a young girl who is different then anyone she has ever met. She lives with her adopted mother and father. One day she meets Erick a new kid at school who is absolutely gorgeous. Will sparks fly? And why is Luna different?_

**Let me know what you guys think! And sorry again!**

**-Chelcheetah **__


End file.
